Savitar's Demigods
by CHBLeoNico
Summary: Annabeth and Percy somehow wind up at STAR labs. Percy gets taken over, and Annabeth almost kills someone to get to him. They meet a doppelganger. Eventually, they have to outwit Savitar to go home.
1. Chapter 1

**Crossover! I'm really excited about this, though I think it's going to be bad. (Cricket noises.) Anyway, here you go.**

 **Disclaimer: I own almost no one. If you don't recognize them, they're probably mine.**

 _Barry's POV_

"Hey, Cisco. What's going on?" I asked, as I sped into the breach room.

"I was just practicing my powers. It must've set the alarms off, sorry." He said. "On the other hand, where's Iris? I haven't seen or heard from her all day." He said.

"She's working on some story." I said, waving him off. Just then, the alarms did go off.

"Is that possibly because of your powers?" I asked.

"No." He said, running over to the computers. "Incoming breach." We watched expectantly.

After a few seconds, a swirling vortex opened. Two people fell out of it. A boy and a girl.

The boy was hurt, bleeding badly. The girl, looked up, then back down.

"Oh my gods, Percy." She said. "Quick." She looked at me. "I need water. Now." I hesitated, but then sped off, and brought a bottle of water back.

I handed it to her, and she uncapped it and poured it on the boy.

For a second, I thought she had wasted water, but then, the boy's skin started to mend itself.

I watched, not being able to look away.

Then the boy started gasping for air, and the girl sighed. She looked relieved.

The boy, Percy, sat up, and looked around.

"Don't scare me like that, Seaweed Brain." She said.

"It's not like I can control when someone stabs me or not. You should know this by now, Wise Girl." He responded. "Where are we?" Then we locked eyes.

"Where do you think you are?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Could be anywhere. I mean, once I got kidnapped and ended up on the other side of the country. So, yeah, no clue." He said. By now, they were standing up.

"Who are you?" Cisco asked, from behind me.

"I'm Percy," Percy said, pointing a thumb at himself. "And this, here, is Annabeth. Who are you?"

"I'm Cisco, and this is Barry."

"Ok. Next question. Where are we?" Annabeth said.

"Central City, Missouri." I said. Percy and Annabeth shared glances. They had a silent conversation. Then a stripe of white lightning flashed through the room.

Savitar had his hands on Percy's shoulders.

"I'll just take my prize now." He said. Then he was gone.

"Where did that Hera of a person, take Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Hera of a person?" Cisco asked. Annabeth waved him off.

"Hera relocated Percy a couple years ago. Everyone hates her." She said.

"Wait. Hera? Isn't she a Greek goddess?" I asked.

"Yes." Annabeth said slowly. "I'll explain later, when my boyfriend is safe, and by my side." Oh, that made sense.

"If Savitar wanted him, that means he's really powerful." I muttered.

"Duh." Annabeth said. "He's a child of the Big Three." I didn't know what that was, so I decided to take her word for it.

"Cisco, Barry, we need you in the cortex." Caitlin's voice rang through the intercoms.

"C'mon." I said to Cisco and Annabeth.

I walked up to the cortex with them, conversing with Cisco about what just happened.

"You know I can hear you?" Annabeth said. We ignored her, and kept talking.

"What took you so long?" Caitlin asked, as we entered the cortex. "Oh." She said, after she saw Annabeth. "Who are you?"

"Annabeth. No could we please get back to Percy?" She said. Caitlin's expression asked what we were talking about.

"In a minute. What did you need us for?" I asked. Joe, Iris, HR, and Wally walked in. I nodded in their direction.

"What's up?" Joe asked.

"Well I was just going to say the alarms went off." Caitlin said, putting her hands up in defense.

"Oh, that's the cause of her." I said, pointing at Annabeth. All eyes were now on her.

"Who are you?" Iris asked. Cisco, despite everyone else, pushed his way to his computer.

"Annabeth." She said, walking over to Cisco. He pushed a few buttons, and an ID came up. It was of Annabeth and Percy.

"Peter Johnson and Annie Bell." He said. "Didn't you say your name was Annabeth?"

"Yeah. Now, shove over." She pushed his chair away, and looked at the ID's.

"2.0? This can't be happening?" She said, after a second.

"This isn't us." She said. "For one, my GPA is a 4.0, and Percy's is nowhere close to that."

"Doppelgangers." Cisco said.

"Excuse me? Did you say doppelgangers?" Cisco nodded, to her question. "Are the Greek gods real here?" She asked. "Wait. I can figure that out myself. Hera is the most idiotic goddess to ever exist, and I hate her." She yelled. Then she waited. When nothing happened, she smiled.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Greek gods are real on my earth. You know, theory of the multi-verse? Well, Percy and I are the children of a Greek god and a human. We call ourselves demigods. Let's see, there are the Greek, Roman, Norse, and Egyptian demigods that we know are living."

"You're joking." Cisco said. "This is the best day of my life."

"Can we get back to finding Percy now?" She asked.

"Yeah." Cisco said. He gained the computer back, and looked at some security footage. We watched as Savitar's white lightning streaked past every screen.

"Wait." Annabeth said. She zoomed in on the footage, and we saw that Percy wasn't with Savitar.

"How did you notice that?" I asked. "Even I didn't notice that, and I have super speed."

"ADHD." She said. "I see lots of details. Where is he?"

No one answered. We just sat there for a few minutes.

"Anyway. I need to punch something. Do you have any practice dummies?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah in the pipeline." Barry said.

She was about to leave, when someone walked in. We all looked at them.

Percy was standing in the doorway. His eyes rolled back into his head, and he collapsed on the floor.

 **There it is. Hope you liked it. Please review.**

 **Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really sorry I couldn't post sooner. My computer stopped working and I'm moving, so it's been pretty chaotic. Anyway, here it is, hope you enjoy.**

 _Percy's POV_

The first thing I realized was the song Poker Face playing. I opened my eyes and sat up. I was in some kind of infirmary.

A woman with red hair was standing by a table to my right.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled, running to my side. She hugged me and kissed me several times. She stepped away, but kept holding my hand.

"I'm Caitlin," the girl said, holding her hand out. I shook it.

"Percy," I said.

"From what I can tell, Savitar didn't do anything to you," she continued, like everything was normal.

"But did he do anything to you?" Barry asked, walking in. I felt a weird tingling sensation come over me.

"No," I said, before shaking my head. "Never mind. He definitely did something to me." I turned to Annabeth. "Remember when Nekbhet took over my mind. That's like what's happening now."

"So he's taken you over?" Annabeth asked. I nodded.

Suddenly, I was in a cell. Barry was standing on the other side of the glass.

"Ok, Savitar. If you're really in there, show yourself," he demanded.

"I thought the demigod was less smart." Words came out of my mouth, but I wasn't saying anything. "Doesn't matter. My plan will still work."

Annabeth ran down the stairs, and I fought down Savitar, not wanting Annabeth to see me.

"He's gone," I said. "For now." I sat down, knowing I would be here for a while. Annabeth sat down in front of me, book in hand.

Barry left and I fell asleep.

 _Annabeth's POV_

Percy fell asleep, so I decided to train.

I went to the center part of the pipeline and found some practice dummies.

After fifteen minutes of practicing, I saw someone's foot walking up the stairs and decoded to follow.

Quietly, so they wouldn't notice me, I tiptoed up the stairs.

I turned the corner, and they were gone. They should've been here. Unless it was Barry using his powers.

I started walking to the cortex.

Before I even got there, I heard commotion.

Running the rest of the way, I entered, seeing Percy's sword up to Barry's neck. It should've gone through him, but I guess since he has powers, he isn't fully mortal.

"Percy!" I yelled. He looked at me, eyes red. "Don't hurt Barry. Don't let Savitar control you. Don't let him be like Akhlys."

Green flooded back into Percy's eyes and he dropped his sword before running out of the room. I thought I knew where he was going.

"I'll go find him," Barry said.

"No, I know where he is. I'll go," I said.

I walked out of STAR labs and to the bridge. I jumped off the side and searched the water for Percy.

I spotted him and swam to him.

As soon as I touched him, I took a breath, knowing he wouldn't let me drown.

He formed an air bubble around us so I could talk to him. Although he didn't make eye contact with me.

"Percy," I started. "We'll get out of this, we always do. Let's go back to STAR labs."

Without saying anything, Percy pushed us up to the surface. I took his hand and urged him onward.

Before I knew it, his sword was at my throat and his eyes were red again. I tried to be calm, but it was kind of hard when death could wrap you in its grasp at any moment.

"Percy," I said, trying to keep a steady voice. He pushed a little at my throat, so it drew blood.

"Percy." This time, my voice shook without warning. "Stop."

Again, green streamed back into his eyes.

He stepped away, and saw what was going on.

His eyes shifted to my throat and he seemed horrified.

"Percy, wait," I called, as he ran back to the water.

This time, I knew I wouldn't find him. He would make sure of that.

I walked back to STAR labs, alone and empty handed. I had failed.

When I walked in, everyone turned to look at me. I sighed and met their gazes.

"I didn't find him," I said.

"What happened to your neck?" Barry asked, narrowing his eyes. I bit back tears, before sighing again.

"Savitar took Percy over, again. He did this to me," I answered. Iris gave me a hug.

"Are you gonna let me go find him now?" Barry asked.

"You won't find him. He's at the bottom of the water under the bridge," I said.

"I guess we'll have to do this the old fashioned way."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup people. I'm back on track, hopefully. Anyway, here's the new chapter.**

 _Percy's POV_

I was ashamed and horrified of what I had done to Annabeth. I wasn't safe for anyone to be around, so I was at the bottom of this river.

I was wondering what I was going to do, when someone swam up to me. My eyes widened when I saw who it was.

They definitely weren't me, but they looked like me.

"I'm your doppelganger. Basically you from this earth. I know how you feel. Savitar took everything from me. Together, we can take him down. What do you say?" he asked, holding out his hand.

I took it, and suddenly we were in a warehouse.

"What the-," I muttered.

"Oh. I can teleport if you couldn't tell."

"Awesome."

"I was thinking we could sneak into his lair, undo whatever he did to you, and get out. Then, he can from a plan to defeat him. Are you in?" I contemplated it for a second. Annabeth would kill me if she knew I were doing this. On the other hand, she wasn't here right now.

"Yes," I said.

Ten minutes later, we were inside Savitar's lair. Other Percy knew where it was.

We snuck up to a table with a lot of gadgets on it. OP (that's what I'm calling him) picked up a gun sort of thing and pointed it at me.

"Woah. What is that?" I asked.

"Not sure," he said, before setting it back down. He picked something up triumphantly. "Here it is. Ok, come here."

I walked closer to him, and he held up a syringe with black liquid in it.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked, hesitant to let him put that into my body.

"I promise. This is what we came for."

I held my arm out and he pushed the needle into my skin. Before I knew it, he pushed the black liquid into my veins.

My once blue-colored veins started to turn black. I looked up at OP. He was smiling evilly. I was an idiot.

"What did you do to me?" I asked, trying to ignore the pain that was eating at my arm.

"I just injected poison into your veins. Savitar doesn't want you meddling in his plan."

"You're working for him. I can't believe I trusted you."

"You were weak, lonely. All you needed was someone who understood. That's where I came in."

I keeled over in pain. OP laughed and the only thing that was keeping me from punching him was dying.

Savitar ran into the room, but I barely acknowledged him.

"Idiot!" he yelled. "You were supposed to use this gun! Now I have to fix your mistake!"

I couldn't take anymore. I passed out from the pain.

 _Annabeth's POV_

Cisco was trying to find Percy, when Savitar ran into the room. An unconscious Percy was slung over his shoulder.

He dropped Percy and left.

I ran over to Percy. Something was wrong. I noticed some black, other than his tattoo, on his arm. His veins were black.

"Oh my gosh," I whispered.

"What?" Cisco asked.

"Barry take Percy to the infirmary. Now," I demanded. He did as I told him. I ran after him.

"Caitlin, Percy's been poisoned. But I think I know what to do. I need a bottle of water."

Barry handed me one, being prepared, probably from what happened last time.

I poured the water on Percy, waking him up. He seemed really disoriented.

"Percy. You need to take the poison out. You know how. Don't worry. I'll be here the whole time," I promised, taking his hand.

He breathed deeply before a look of concentration passed over his face.

After a few seconds, black liquid came out of his arm and Percy put it in a jar.

He passed out before anything else happened.

"Is anyone else really freaked out right now?" Cisco asked, breaking the silence. I turned back around. Everyone looked shocked.

"Percy's dad is Poseidon. Percy can control water and poison. He took the poison out of his veins. That's really the only way to explain it."

"Wow," Barry said.

"You said you were having lunch with Iris," Cisco said. Barry looked at his watch before speeding out of the room. Cisco burst out laughing.

"Uh, Cisco? What's so funny?" Caitlin asked.

"His date isn't today. It's tomorrow." Caitlin checked her phone.

"Actually it is today," she said. Cisco immediately stopped laughing.

"Shoot," he said, watching his words. "Gypsy'll kill me if I'm late. See ya."

He made a portal-thing and jumped through it. It closed behind him.

"Well," Caitlin said. "I'm going to go pick up some groceries. Do you wanna come?"

"No thanks. I'll stay here."

"Ok. See you later."

"Bye."

Caitlin left, and I sat down, pulling out a book in Greek, obviously. It was the easiest to read.

It had been at least an hour when Percy stirred, groaning.

I set my book down and walked over to him.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes before looking around, confused.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He looked up at me, ashamed.

"Yes," he muttered, before looking away.

"Percy," I started. "t's not your fault. Savitar made you do it."

He looked back at me, then at my throat. The blood had scabbed, but it still hurt.

"It is my fault. I could've fought against him. I just wasn't strong enough. I'm sorry."

"This isn't like anything we've fought before. I don't expect you to be able to defeat him the first time you see him, Percy. He's not some Greek monster," I didn't mean to, but I kind of raised my voice at the end.

Everyone walked in and I walked out the other way.

"Annabeth," Percy called. I ignored him and kept walking.

Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me around. It was Percy.

"I don't want to hear it," I said.

"Ok, look. I'm sorry. I was stupid. I don't know what I was thinking, but you're right. We won't just defeat Savitar. We'll have to get more background knowledge. And I think I have some."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup people. Here's the new chapter. Hope you like it. Enjoy.**

 _Annabeth's POV_

Percy had gone to go get someone. I wasn't sure who it was, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

About half an hour after he had left, Percy walked in, dragging someone behind him. When I saw who it was, I had to try not to stare. It was Percy's doppelganger.

"Who says I won't alert Savitar right now that I'm here?" he asked, crossing his arms. Percy rolled his eyes.

"He's mad at you. Do you really think he'll come get you?"

"Maybe!"

"Would you two stop fighting?" I asked. They both looked at me with the same expression: When have you ever seen me not fighting? It gave me chills how alike they were.

Barry walked into the room and was immediately fine with this like it happened every day. I guess it did. I just wasn't used to seeing two Percy's.

"You know what I just decided," I said. "Leo should never be allowed to find his doppelganger."

"No, we should let him," Percy said. "We could outwit the Stolls."

"Percy! Focus. Why did you bring him here?" I asked, pointing to Not-Percy. NP, that was a good nickname for him.

"Because he works with Savitar. He knows his weaknesses." Barry facepalmed.

"So why did you bring him here. You're literally leading Savitar to us."

"Percy, do you want to continue working with Savitar, or do you want to work with us?" Percy asked.

"You're giving me an option?" NP asked.

"Yeah, we always do. Well, I always do." Percy directed that at me.

"Yeah. I'd love to help you. Savitar was a mean-never mind. There is a lady present. Plus, my name is Peter, not Percy." That made things a lot easier.

"So, how do we defeat him?" I asked.

"It's complicated. We have to get into his lair. There's this gun that can take his powers away."

"What?" Barry almost yelled. "Why didn't we know about this sooner?"

"Duh. He didn't want you to know. You would try to steal it. I thought you said he was smart?" Peter said.

"He is. Most of the time," Iris said, walking into the room.

"Ok, well, the gun is blue with a silver handle. It has yellow lightning stripes on the actual gun part. Also, it's on his table of machines. If you touch the wrong machine, you could get severely hurt, so don't touch anything but the gun."

Barry was gone and back in a second, this time he had a gun.

"Is this it?" he asked.

"Yes," Peter answered.

 _Savitar's POV_

"Hey Savitar. I want to join you. I'm ditching these losers." It seemed Percy Jackson was trying to get my attention.

I ran in front of him.

"Sudden change of mind?" I asked. I knew something was up.

"Lord Savitar," he whispered. It was Peter Johnson. "Barry Allen is trying to take your powers away. I described a different gun to him. He has the flashlight gun. Now's our chance."

Tempting. I would have to keep this little sneak. I took control of him again so I knew this plan would go right.

I ran and got another gun before standing in the middle of a parking lot, waiting for Barry Allen.

"Come out come out wherever you are. Unless you wanted someone to get hurt." I made Peter pick up a hammer and poise it over his hand almost as if he were about to break it.

Barry Allen arrived. He wouldn't let anyone get hurt. He would just blame himself.

"Let him go," he sneered. "This fight is between me and you."

"Gladly." Peter put the hammer down.

Barry ran over to me and turned the flashlight on. I acted like it was doing something before I turned the other gun on Barry.

He fell to his knees as I took it from him. Everything I needed was now in this gun.

I ran off, letting the others deal with their problems.

Back at my lab, I ran some tests. I mixed Barry's blood, with mine. He thought I stole his speed, but I really stole his blood. It was the ingredient to making the gun I needed to strip him of his powers.

 _Percy's POV_

"This is my fault," I said when we got back to STAR labs. Everyone looked at me, confused. Except Peter. He knew something everyone else didn't. We both knew. It was our plan. Our secret. It was better left that way.

"How is this your fault?" Annabeth asked.

"Savitar still has his control on me. He was controlling me the whole time. I told you the wrong gun. By the way, he doesn't have the gun to take away powers. Barry still has his powers."

Barry was laying unconscious in the infirmary. We all looked his way.

"I could heal him," Peter offered.

"Nah," I said. "He should be awake in a few hours." Annabeth looked at me and cocked an eyebrow. I really hoped I was pulling off being Peter. Or else Annabeth would probably kill us for the plan we had made.

She shook her head and looked to Cisco.

"Do you think Savitar will attack while Barry is out?" she asked.

"No. He's pretty fair when it comes to fighting," Cisco explained. Savitar himself, as if being called, ran into the room.

"Yes, I am always fair. I will take what is rightfully mine now. And, as bonus, another one too."

Next thing I knew, Peter and I were in Savitar's cell.

"See, I know what your playing," he said. "Don't act dumb with me."

He sped off and we sat down on the floor.

"Let's go over the plan again. First..."

 **There you go. I hope you like it. Don't be too mad that I ended it there. Don't you like a little mystery. Please review.**

 **Peace out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup people. Here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to everyone supporting my story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or The Flash. I own Peter and the plot.**

 _Barry's POV_

"Oh my gosh!" Annabeth screamed, right after Savitar left with Peter and Percy.

"Ok. Calm down. Everything is fine," I said.

"Everything is not fine!" She sighed. "I'm going to the pipeline to train."

She walked out, leaving the rest of us to hope we never got on her bad side.

"I'll go talk to her," I said. Before anyone could protest, I ran to the pipeline.

Annabeth was punching a dummy when I ran in.

"Is this what you do when your mad?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

"It helps me blow off steam," she said, hitting the dummy again.

"I usually just run... or hang out with Cisco and Iris."

"I train. A lot. At Camp we have a training area and a rock wall with lava."

"Barry, Annabeth, we need you in the cortex."

 **Sorry the chapter's short. I'm going somewhere with my grandparents for dinner, so I have to go. Next chapter hopefully tomorrow.**

 **Peace out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup people. So, I updated the summary for the story because I realized it's not what I'm getting at. So go check out the new summary. I hope you keep reading. Enjoy the new chapter.**

 _Leo's POV_

I was standing in a building which was weird because I was at camp a second ago. There were three people staring at me. Two girls and a guy.

The guy pressed something on his computer and talked into a microphone nearby.

"Barry, Annabeth, we need you in the cortex."

A second later, Annabeth and who I'm guessing was Barry, were standing in front of me.

"Leo?" Annabeth asked. She ran over and gave me a hug. "It's so good to see you. How are you here?"

"Um. I'm not exactly sure how I got here. I was going to test out a new invention I made, then suddenly I was here," I explained the best I could.

"Savitar?" Annabeth asked Barry.

"It has to be. It obviously wasn't a portal. But why didn't he take him right away?" Barry thought out loud.

"When you go to another earth, do you get tired?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah," Barry said, not seeing the point.

"She's saying that this Savitar guy is probably recharging after looking on other earths for me," I said, a bit impatient. I really wanted to test my new invention.

"Makes sense." Barry nodded. "But why would he want Leo?"

"The real question is, why wouldn't he want me?" I asked. Annabeth elbowed my in the stomach. Hard, I might add. "Right, sorry."

"Leo is really good at making things. He might have him finish the gun," she said.

"Excuse me. No one can make me do anything," I added myself into the conversation.

"Trust me. I think Savitar can make you do this," Barry said.

Someone in an awesome, meatal suit, ran into the building. Like what Barry did, but he had a blue streak instead of red.

"Yes, I believe I can," he said, before grabbing my shoulder.

I was thrown into a cell, literally thrown, the air knocked out of me.

I gasped and coughed until I could breathe normally again.

I hadn't realized someone had been saying my name, until I was standing up, looking around.

"Leo. Are you okay?" It was Percy. Except there was another Percy standing right by him.

"What the-," I started.

"Oh. This is my doppelganger. He's pretty much me from this earth," Percy explained. I could tell it was Percy because he had that look in his eyes. The look he had gotten when he went to Tartarus.

"Ok. So, why am I here?" I asked.

"You're going to finish my weapon," the Savitar guy explained.

"Why would I finish a weapon for you? You tried to kill me?"

"And I could do it again." I didn't like this guy. He didn't even have a cool name. "Or I could even make your friend do it."

"Percy wouldn't fight me," I said.

"Leo," Percy warned.

"He can if I make him."

"You can't make him fight me."

"Leo," Percy warned again.

"I can control him." That caught me off guard. I looked back at Percy. He hung his head, ashamed, it seemed, that someone could control him.

I've felt like that before. Mainly with Piper, but also with Medea. It wasn't fun.

"Ok. Fine," I said. "Where's your stupid gun?"

Savitar put the gun into my cell.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to fix the gun so it will take away powers." Wait. What? Only the gods can do that.

"How am I supposed to do that?" I asked.

"I don't know or care. You have until tomorrow at sunset to finish it. If you don't, I will send Percy here, to fight you."

Sheesh, I wouldn't come close to winning a fight with Percy. In the first minute, he would win. I shuddered a little. I could see Percy hang his head a bit lower.

I knew that Percy didn't want to fight me, as much as I didn't want to fight him.

"Are you going to do it, or do you need motivation?" Savitar asked, clearing enjoying this.

"I'm not going to do this," I said. Percy's head snapped up. We made eye contact. He didn't want me to, but he didn't want me to get hurt either. We were at a crossroads, not sure what to do.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not going to do it." I looked up, right into Savitar's face. He knew I meant business.

"Prepare yourself, demigod."

 _Percy's POV_

I watched as Savitar threw Leo around the room. Eventually, he threw him back into his cell. Leo didn't move.

I willed him to move even the slightest bit so I would know he was alive.

He coughed and tried to get up, but failed, falling every time.

"Are you ready to get to work?" Savitar asked.

Leo had to be stubborn and say no.

Again, he took a trip around the room. I stood there, frozen. I didn't want to watch, but I couldn't look away. Leo didn't deserve this.

"Stop!" I yelled.

Savitar stopped, holding Leo's neck in his right hand. He didn't look good.

"He'll do it. Let me heal him so he can work," I said, hoping that Savitar would let me.

Savitar looked at me, then Leo.

"Fine."

He threw Leo into mine and Peter's cell, and put water in.

I ran over to Leo. He was barely breathing. I knew I wouldn't be able to heal him inside, just the outside wounds.

"I need a bandage," I said. Savitar supplied me with one.

I got to work healing Leo's cuts and wrapping up his mid section. A few of his ribs were broken, and his left arm was also broken.

"Leo. Are you feeling okay?" I asked, when I was finished. His breath had started to even out.

He gave me a weak handed thumbs up. It was obvious that it was hard for him to move. His broken ribs caused a searing pain when he tried to breathe in.

"That was really stupid," I said.

"I didn't-want-to-help him," Leo said, in between painful gasps of air.

"You should've just helped him. You wouldn't be in this situation right now if you did," I said.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything to me?"

"Savitar almost made us fight because I was being stupid. I know you don't want to."

I sighed. He was right. I didn't want to have to fight another one of my friends because Savitar took me over.

"It's okay. I'm just glad he didn't kill you." Leo smiled.

"Then you'd have to tell the others I was dead. Again. They probably wouldn't believe you."

"Join the club," I said, chuckling a bit.

I looked around. Savitar wasn't there.

"Peter. We need to tell Leo our plan." Peter had been sitting in the corner, not disturbing our conversation. I was kind of glad he was here though. I needed someone other than Leo here, or he would drive me insane.

Peter walked over and sat down, joining the circle.

"Ok. The plan is..."

 **There you go. Again, you don't get to here the plan. Sorry. Also, I'm sorry to any people on Team Leo. I am, but I had to do that for the plot. Anyway, please review.**

 **Peace out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sup people. Sorry this is late. Anyway, here you go.**

 _Annabeth's POV_

I was about to strangle Savitar. I was done today. Simply done.

"Annabeth," Barry hesitantly said. I took a few deep calming breaths. It wasn't working.

"Cisco," I said. He moved away from the computer so I could see.

I looked up Savitar. There were a couple stories on him. Mostly stories of The Flash and Savitar fighting.

Savitar was faster than Barry, but was he smarter than a child of Athena?

"We need to find a way to outsmart him," I said.

"Yeah. We know," Cisco said dryly. "How?" I glared at him.

"We could take his powers away like he tried to do to you."

"We can try, but I'm not sure if we can manage that," Cisco said.

"Leo could if he was here," I muttered.

"We should get some sleep. We'll decide in the morning," Iris said. I nodded, feeling a bit tired.

 _Peter's POV_

We told Leo about our plan. He agreed that that was the best option.

"Ok. Work on the gun. You don't want to find out what else Savitar can do," Percy said.

We stayed up late helping Leo finish the gun that had to be finished by the next morning.

"We should get some sleep," Percy said. "Tomorrow's gonna be long and hard."

"Agreed," Leo said. We laid down and attempted to go to sleep. Leo kept us up for a while.

"What happened before I got here?" he asked. Percy and I tried our best to summarize what happened.

Eventually, Leo feel asleep.

"Thank goodness," Percy breathed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I didn't go to sleep. I stayed up, thinking about our plan.

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I have to do something. I'll try and post tomorrow.**

 **Peace out.**


End file.
